


威尔森先生住在楼上

by Traumfahrte



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Affair with underage, And also not good at writing sex scenes, Can James Wan plz hire me to sweep the floor at his studio?, Everyone loves James Wan, I'm Bad At Summaries, James Wan has Daddy Issues, James is sleeping with many people, M/M, Married!Patrick, bottom!James, sweet sweet little Jimmy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumfahrte/pseuds/Traumfahrte
Summary: 威尔森先生住在楼上，高中生詹姆斯住在楼下。





	威尔森先生住在楼上

威尔森先生住在楼上，高中生詹姆斯住在楼下。威尔森先生有两个儿子，一个读三年级，一个读六年级。每天早上，威尔森夫人都会在敞开的窗户前煎鸡蛋和培根，旁边的烤面包机快乐地发出清脆的“叮”，精力充沛的孩子们在客厅里跑来跑去，然后詹姆斯会听到威尔森先生在阳台上亮嗓子，这是他每天必备的功课：威尔森先生在社区合唱团里担任领唱，他的嗓子是宝贵的公共财产。詹姆斯知道自己这时候应该起床收拾一下准备去上学了。高中离得很远，而他一个人住，没有车，最近的校车停靠在两站路之外，但好心的威尔森先生总会让他搭一程。他会把鸡蛋和培根夹在烤面包里递过去，再塞给詹姆斯一盒牛奶，“早上好，Jim。”威尔森先生说，微笑着；他知道高中生会在听到这个名字的一瞬间就瘪下嘴来，即便两个小威尔森先生也会在这时候从后座探出头来，大声喊Jimmy早安。

 

他们有更隐秘的联系。每天晚上，詹姆斯都要走两站路回家，他会停在离家两条街外的巷子里，把白天藏下的食物喂给在那里等候已久的野猫。这过程要花十分钟，有时候甚至是半个小时，然后就会有车灯照过来，野猫们四下里逃窜，留他一个人站在刺眼的光线里，无所遁形。威尔森先生从车里走下来。“你怎么了，Jim？”第一次他还会这么问，向詹姆斯伸出手，好像在喂一只野猫。詹姆斯不自禁地抖了抖，他胆怯地退了两步，终于鼓起勇气将自己递到那只宽大的手掌里。他摇摇晃晃地被拉过去，扑进一个怀抱，在对方怀里他像受了冻的野猫一样发着抖，颤颤地去吻那个施舍他的人，那双蓝眼睛。威尔森先生的嘴唇上有香烟、咖啡和唇膏的味道，也许是威尔森夫人那支口红，艳丽的玫粉色。“你为什么流眼泪，Jim？”威尔森先生问。大人真是狡猾，他想，明明那只手正撩开他的衣服，“闭上眼睛。”威尔森先生说，詹姆斯只是用力摇摇头，陷进柔软的汽车坐垫里，沼泽吞没了他。“帕特里克！”他小声地向另一个人求救。车灯终于熄灭了。

 

“亲爱的，我今晚可能要晚点回去……”

 

他在热潮中缓缓闭上眼。第二天打开门的时候一切将会照旧：威尔森先生，好丈夫，好爸爸，好邻居，手里会拿着威尔森夫人特地为高中生做的早餐，向他的男孩儿问好。

 

 

他也和别人搞——性爱不过是生理需求。况且他们喜欢他。橄榄球队的明星杰森，年级主任布伦先生，还有雷，他的挚友，初恋，一边逗他笑一边被他吓得慌不择路的雷。他习惯坐到他们的膝盖上，搂住他们的脖子，像驯兽师安慰自己的宠物。杰森是狮子，总是把他锁在怀里；布伦是蛇，会用舌头舔掉他额上的冷汗；而雷是海獭，操进来的时候比他更慌。詹姆斯为这大笑，雷气呼呼地掐他的屁股，随即操得他发抖，只能紧紧地靠在雷的身上。雷就得意起来，肚皮像海獭一样柔软。他把下巴搁在詹姆斯的肩膀上。他们刚熬完一宿，雷还来不及刮胡子，胡茬刮过詹姆斯的皮肤，颠啊颠，詹姆斯以为自己的肩膀上长了苍耳。

 

但他最终还是回到威尔森先生这里，回到无所遁形的沼泽之中。为什么？也许是因为他弹吉他。他想，仅仅因为他弹吉他，40岁，没有秃顶，带着两个小孩儿，天晴的时候他们会在公园里读书，烤肉，但从不抽烟；晚上他把窗户打开，还能听见威尔森先生的卧室里传来CD的声音。“有什么事情你都可以对我说。”詹姆斯想起来，那是他的父亲刚刚过世的时候。“任何时候。”威尔森先生的手搭在他的肩膀上。

 

那只手抚摸他的脸颊和身体……

 

老式CD机再次把那张碟片吐了出来，詹姆斯锲而不舍地把它推回去。猫王的声音终于断断续续地从音响里传来，“Wise men say……”他闻到香烟的味道。威尔森夫人今天不在家。

 

 

杰森在床上的话很多。他是个快乐的男人，喜欢用下流话挑逗自己的一夜情对象。“Jimmy，你可真够紧的。”他总是这么说，然后舔詹姆斯的耳朵，让驯兽师发出委屈的呜咽声，被迫承认这是因为“你太大了”。布伦先生则喜欢放开手，欣赏他被快感折磨得汗涔涔的脸，饶有趣味地等着他自己投降。而威尔森先生并没有任何一种特殊的偏好。虚伪的中产阶级就喜欢故作矜持——如果雷在可能会这么嘲讽，但威尔森先生——这样的夜晚他更喜欢叫他帕特里克——并不虚伪，也不矜持。詹姆斯不愿意承认……但帕特里克竟如此像个真正的爱人，在他和他妻子的床上。

 

“你太瘦了。”帕特里克说，隔着牛仔裤反复抚摸他的小腿，蓝眼睛一直看到他的瞳孔深处。他从破洞里探进去手指，詹姆斯因此像个初经人事的小男孩儿一样颤抖了，为这种包容，温存，这种亲密的、简直像是真正的爱……帕特里克进入他，于是他抓住男人的上臂，舌头和他交缠在一起，冰冷的空气激起他的一阵颤栗，他浑身都在抖，还以为自己害了病。Jim，帕特里克说，水声在詹姆斯耳边环绕；也许存在有一种病让患者的肢体化成粘稠的液体……他慢慢地想，痛苦地仰起头，红发被汗水黏在额头上。驯兽师默许了野兽咬住他的喉结。

 

詹姆斯想起两个人，雷和爸爸。雷离开他的那天，他处理掉了自己所有的画，能卖的卖掉，不能卖的烧掉。晚上他就坐在纪念品的火光里抽烟。雷说什么来着？路不一样。屁话。他恶狠狠地想，因为你是个懦夫。这个念头掠过他，火光模糊了起来，他开始哭，很凶。他本以为爸爸走之后他就不会再这么掉眼泪了。但不是的。他爱雷，真心地，他想雷的海獭肚皮想得要发疯了。

 

布伦先生说：“你要小心，Jimmy。”然后把詹姆斯的衬衫扣到最上面。他太讨厌这种无用的周正了，但布伦先生说，“你会失去你想要的东西。”而他笑笑，他不能这么快就把一个片刻以前还把他当婊子的人的话当真，哪怕他是全年级最聪明的老师——至少詹姆斯这么觉得，在他双手被捆双腿大张还被要求做数学题的时候他模模糊糊地想到了这一点，该死，布伦的问题总是太难了。

 

帕特里克摸着他的后颈，好像他真的是个需要安慰的小男孩儿。但这虚情假意竟使他受用。他缩进这个爱人的怀里，让他的阴茎顶进去，顶到更深的地方，他用力绞着他让自己不要痛得哭出来。帕特里克不会像杰森那样锁住他，不会像布伦先生那样煎熬他，也不会像雷一样，有柔软的海獭肚皮。帕特里克让他想起谁……谁？谁会喊他Jim？爸爸。他想，爸爸。他几乎忘记了。一切都有关爸爸：杰森和布伦，当然，可靠的身躯和可靠的年纪；还有雷，雷说了什么？不要再装了，James！他们从没吵成那样过，在房间里对吼，在地上扭打成一团，最后滚到床上，他咬破了雷的肩膀。因为他伤心地发现雷是对的，他试图用一切方式治愈自己，但失去是无法痊愈的。

 

Jim，Jim。帕特里克在他耳边呻吟，而他感到他的四肢和大脑都融进了那滩粘稠的液体里。他快要高潮了，痛苦地，紧接着是令人失神的快乐。直到帕特里克把他抱在怀里他才意识到他竟然又哭了。爸爸，他的喉咙挤出破碎的音节，他扬起脸寻找着什么，帕特里克于是吻他，“你能不能不要走？”詹姆斯哭着说，“我爱你。我真的爱你。”

 

帕特里克抱住他。猫王的CD快要结束了，房间里一片漆黑。

 

“我也爱你。”他终于说……在灯光重新亮起之前。

 

詹姆斯闭上眼。他知道第二天打开门，威尔森先生还会站在那里，手上戴着结婚戒指，手里提着威尔森夫人做的早餐，“你太瘦了，”40岁还没秃头的中年男人会轻快又不失礼貌地劝他，“你应该多吃一点。”这就是他一直以来做的：用愧疚哺育他，高中生会因此茁壮成长。

 

他当然不能怪他。这一切毕竟与威尔森先生无关——威尔森先生只是住在楼上而已。

**Author's Note:**

> CD是在单曲循环《Can't help falling in love》。  
> 人不想做事的时候摸鱼效率是真的高……


End file.
